Teach me to fly
by Shen of Thunder
Summary: A new Girl has come to to either save the world or destroy it, with Aiden at her side and others she will meet, she must learn the secret to her power or be consumed by it(Rated for language, may change in the future)
1. Run like the wind

Teach me to fly

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Escaflowne and the concepts I use are taken from the true creators. The story itsself is mine and so are a few of the characters that I have made up. Such as Naomi and Aiden; the main characters. There are some appearances of the original Escaflowne cast but this story will mostly be mine.

* * *

_**Thump**_

_**Thump**_

_**Thump**_

I felt my heart pound harder, and my breath quicken, my sides ached and I felt like I was going to fall. I pushed on, just 50 metres left and I would dominate my time. I knew I would do it this time.

I heard my mother and Coach Yukari calling me and cheering me on. After Yukari's friend, Hitomi, disappeared she had made training athletes her career. Now I was her first priority.

_**Thump**_

_**Thump**_

_**Thump**_

I grasped my chest, there was a searing pain , every breath of air I took in lit my lungs on fire and it hurt to breathe. My legs felt as if they would give out any second. I shut my eyes tightly and clenched my teeth ...just 10 more metres.

_**Thump...**_

_**Thump...**_

_**Thhhuuummmp...**_

I felt time halt to a near stop, everything slowed down...

I opened my eyes to a blinding light. I tried to gasp, but no sound came out. Time stood still, I was in full run yet suspended in air, the World itself had stoped around me. I looked directly ahead of myself, birds were frozen in mid flight. My mother was still, with arms in the air. In front of me stood a man, he was no older than myself, perhaps 17 with brown hair and blue eyes. Eyes that felt like they were piercing my soul. He wore a red sleeveless shirt and white pants, there was a Katana hung from his side and a necklace with a pick stone hung loosely from his neck.

_**Thump, Thump**_

_**Thump, Thump**_

Time was catching up to itself. I fell to the ground, a look of curiosity crossed the young man's face as he smiled at me, then suddenly disappeared. I heard myself try to yell to him, but it only came out as a raspy whisper "Wait...come...back..."

Darkness swept over my eyes, he was gone. The pain had become too much as I slipped away into darkness. I caught a glimpse of my mother running to me, panic and worry on her face. But it didn't matter to me any more, I just wanted the pain to stop. I just wanted to see that boy again. I wanted to know who he was and why he looked so familiar.

I felt my self floating in the darkness, a warm softness swept over me. When I opened my eyes he was there beside me, sitting next to the bed I was lying in. He was talking to an elegant looking woman. When she glanced at me I knew I recognized her but I didn't know wear I'd seen her before.

She looked upon me with love and compassion, as if we had known each other for a long time. I heard her talking to the boy, "She looks just like her mother..I miss the old days. I wonder how she's doing?"

I felt reality slipping again, my vision was getting hazy. A saddened look came to the woman's eyes. I looked down at myself and saw I was fading into the shimmering light. Suddenly, it hit me who she was, I called her name out.

"HITOMI!"

Her eyes widened and I saw...or I thought I saw a small smile before I was consumed again by the darkness.

I felt a warmth that was unexplainable yet my forehead was cold and there was a wetness upon it. I felt a soft touch stroking my red hair, I opened my eyes to my mother's worried, tear streaked face. I smiled at her, reassuring her I was alright and her face lit up with comforting smile.

"Wh...what happened" I muttered weakly,

"Shhhhh..." she whispered, putting a finger up to my lips, "You just had a heat stroke from dehydration...I'm...I'm sorry I pushed you so hard Naomi please forgive me."

I tried to smile showing her I was alright but then I remembered Hitomi's face .

"Do you push me because of her?" I asked quietly,

"Because of who dear?"she looked confused,

"Because of Hitomi...because she disappeared?"

"No...the truth is I still feel guilty. The day I married your father Amano, she disappeared...she used to love him and I felt bad," tears started to come to her eyes, " she knew we started dating but other things were on her mind...I just felt that maybe, if I could be there for you, that somewhere out there she'll forgive me".

"Mom...I think she never had to forgive you...I think she was happy for you."

My mother smiled at me, closing her eyes, "Maybe your right...just maybe you are."

"Mom...can we train again later?"

Her smile widened a bit more, "Of course but not until you're feeling better. If your felling better tomorrow we can train at night when the sun isn't out, but until then rest and drink lots of water. I have to go and meet your father at the air port, I wont be back until later tonight."

I nodded at her in silence and turning my head let my self sleep again. This time I didn't dream ...not of Hitomi, not of that boy, just the sweet, comforting...darkness.

_**Thump**_

_**Thump**_

_**Thump**_

The sound of my own heart beating woke me up that morning. The sun wasn't up yet and the dark clouds hung low in the sky. My stomach seemed to turn, I struggled to keep from getting sick and I lifted myself from my bed. I heard my mother yell to me from downstairs,

"HONEY I'M GOING TO WORK, I'LL SEE YOU LATER!...OH AND DON'T BOTHER YOUR FATHER HE'S STILL SLEEPING."

I laughed to myself quietly, with the way she yelled I wouldn't have been surprised if my dad was already awake. I sighed to myself and got up, I felt my head ache and a deep throbbing the sickness came over me. It didn't matter any more, I was heading to the bathroom anyway, whether I got sick or not...I got sick .

I eased my way down the hall, fighting the dizziness that nearly pulled me under. All I could think about was a warm bath, that would ease my nausea. I entered the bathroom and ran the water not bothering to add the bath liquid that would turn the water pink with bubbles. I just wanted it to stop, this sickness, that was all. I removed my house robe standing there naked, shivering and waiting for the water to fill the tub.

I eased my self into the water just as I turned it off. Relaxing, I closed my eyes, feeling my aches and pains dissipate within the warmth of the water that seemed to enshroud me. In this darkness I saw him, I saw him smile as I ran towards him.

_**Thump, Thump**_

_**Thump, Thump**_

_**Thump, Thump**_

I grabbed my chest, there was a sudden pain, I felt my heart race. Why this, why when I saw his face, what had that dream about Hitomi done to me?

His right hand reached out for me while his other hand remained on the sword. His voice was soothing... it sent shivers down my body.

"We need you, my..my mother needs you. You must come before the Wings of Darkness do. Only you can save us." His smile faded and his face grew dark, his glittering eyes became a dull, hard blue, "Please you must save us...you disappeared so quick that we couldn't keep you, we need you now. .I need you...mother needs you, and most of all, Fanelia needs you."

He ran towards me, I was scared, I didn't know what to think anymore. As much as I wanted to run, I couldn't. I couldn't move from the spot where I stood. He slowed his pace until he was face to face with me, I felt his breath as he panted in my face. I saw the sorrow and fear in his eyes, he took my hand gently in his, removing the pendulum necklace from his neck placing it into my hand and closing mine over the pink jewel "When you are ready just call for me...please save us."

His image faded, I opened my eyes and shot up from the bath.

I cursed my self for falling asleep in the bath, I could have drowned!

I stepped out drying myself off, I felt so much better then I did earlier. My sickness gone, replaced with hunger. I turned around to face the mirror, I stood frozen, fear in my eyes. I now questioned my own sanity as I stared in awe at my refection.

I dropped the towel from my tight grasp and my hand shook it's way up to the pink pendulum jewel that hung from neck.

"Oh god...I wasn't dreaming," I thought out loud.

I wrapped the towel around my body and quickly walked down the hall, I then slowly walked into my room and when I turned around, a small, almost inaudible yelp came from my lips.

There was that man, the one from my vision, sitting on my bed with a rather smug look upon his face.

"YouMystic Moonpeople sure do dress in very little."

My face lit up with embarrassment, and I held my breath...what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

I hope you liked Chapter 1. Please feel free to R&R but please no flames Please go easy this. Its one of my first fan fictions, suggestions for the future welcome. 


	2. Selfish?

Between this and The Day you Saw me...I'm going to probably put more time into the later so updates for this might be slower.

But please feel free to check out my other stories

* * *

There he sat, calm and collected on my bed. The nerve of some people! I opened up my mouth to yell but then I remembered how my father was still sleeping. I panicked, not knowing what he would think if he woke up seeing me in a towel and a boy on my bed.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Coming into my house...my room uninvited." I whispered in a vicious tone, "God, do you know how much shit I'm going to be in if my father sees you here while I'm half naked?"

His smug expression turned to that of a serious one. "A pretty girl such as yourself shouldn't use such language...it taints your purity and worth. If I wanted a vulgar woman to save my home land I would have just gone to the local whorehouse."

I blinked in confusion, my cheeks flushing with rage and frustration. I thought hard, trying to calm down while slowly shutting the door, "Look, I don't know what is going on here and I'm sure I don't care. Your planet, your problems...besides I'm a teenage girl with a full set of her own things to worry about."

His face contorted in a mix of grief and anger as he stood up. He then walked towards me, "Of all the selfish people I have met, I would have hoped you were different. I hoped you would have been like your mother! And if you don't care enough about my world to know that yours would be next then I guess you deserve to die! I was told to come get you and I intend to carry out my mission."

His hand shot out to grab me but I collapsed to the ground and brought my knees to my chin. I began to sob like a child, "PLEASE! Don't hurt me...I don't know what you want...I'll do what you want, just...don't hurt me!" His hand backed away from me, his eyes were clouded with fear.

"So, your not selfish...your just terrified. You really don't now what's going on do you? Of course you wouldn't, the mysterious moon is too secluded from us. I always forget that you can't see us." He sighed deeply, putting his strong arms around my body. I cringed away from his touch but he picked me up anyway, he gently placed me on my bed, taking a seat beside me.

"25 years ago there was a war on Gaia, a girl...my mother came from the mystic moon. She and my father, the King of Fanelia, fought the Zaibach Empire with the use of the god of destruction Escaflowne. I am Aiden Slanzar de Fanel, I have already slain a dragon claiming my right to the throne as future king, but there is one thing missing from me gaining control of Esaflowne. I need you...I don't even know your name but I know you have the power I need to control Esaflowne. Just like my father did 25 years ago. You have an amazing power, my mother sensed it, it resonates from deep within you. You have the potential to become the most powerful being on Gaia, the blood of the Atlantians is strong within you, even I can feel it.

I paused for a moment trying to soak it all in, I was just so confused, I didn't know what to do or what to think. I wanted to believe him but it just sounded so unreal. "My name is Naomi...and I want to help you," my eyes were cast down at the floor, I admitted defeat. I would give in, I would go where he wanted to take me. I had no choice but to go, as far as he's concerned I was going whether I wanted to or not. I looked up and saw hope in his eyes they were rimmed with tears but I saw no sorrow or remorse in his expression.

"You don't know how much this means to me...no, to Gaia. You will give us a second chance, I-I'm sorry about scaring you, and saying what I said earlier. Thanks to you we may just have a chance against Him. I will make sure when we reach Fanelia you will be treated like royalty, you will have free roam of the city and the Castle. ANYTHING you want will be yours. The sacrifice your making is too great for me to give any less." He wiped his eyes and taking my hands in his he placed a gentle kiss upon my hand.

"Wh-what do you mean sacrifice?" my eyes closed, reprimanding myself for agreeing to something out of pity and not even considering what I would be getting myself into.

His eyes opened looking straight into mine, his smile fading and the look of sorrow swept his face like the shadow of death. "There is a very good chance that once you come to Gaia you will never be able to return. If you need time to think over your choice and get ready I suggest you do so...I will come back tomorrow at noon."

He began to fade in a brilliant pink light and suddenly he was gone. I never felt so alone, I never felt so...empty. I fell to the floor sobbing wildly just as thunder ripped through the sky and my dark room was lip up with a brilliant flash. I lay on my back crying, I felt the softness of my carpet beneath my fingers and the smell of my perfume hung lightly in the air. I took it all in, the smell of jasmine calming me slightly. I thought hard of what I was going to do, the sound of pouring rain and thunder drowning out all other noises except my heartbeat.

"I'm not selfish," I said softly to myself.

In my heart I wanted to go, I wanted to be somebody. I didn't want to be JUST some girl from Japan, someone that no one would remember. But I had everything here, I had a good family and good friends, everything I wanted was here.

"I'm not selfish," I said again feeling the tears fall across my face. "You're the one who is selfish." I knew if I left that both my mother and father would be crushed. I knew I would be missed by my friends.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up. I heard the front door opening and my mother and father talking; my father was going on another business trip. I looked around, still in shock. I looked at my alarm clock and was surprised at what time it was. I swore silently at myself for spending the whole day crying. "7:32 already...I'm pathetic."

I crawled into bed thinking to myself that doing anything would be useless, I wasted the day anyway. I heard my mother coming up the stairs, she opened my door and smiled at me.

"How are doing sweetie? Still felling sick?" She smiled sweetly at me but I could tell she was exhausted.

"I'm fine mom," I said quietly as I smiled back at her, "I'm just a little tired."

She nodded slightly, turned around and shut the door. I rolled over and began to cry again.

I breathed into the pillow, feeling it get wet with tears. I pushed myself up to breathe and wipe the tears from my face, the rain still pouring down.

"I love you..both of you. Mom, dad...I'm sorry." I whispered softly into the pillow.

I felt sleep begin to take over, I was getting tired either from all the crying or the thinking. I listened quietly to the soft, steady fall of the rain. It was hypnotic and was making the thought of sleep that much sweeter, my last thought before I finally slipped was how much I wished I could tell my parents that I loved them.

I dreamed that night...I dreamed of a World, engulfed in flames and darkness. I felt fear within myself until I saw Him. It was Aiden and he was looking straight at me, the look of hope in his eyes even as the shadows surrounded him, ripping at his flesh. He just smiled at me, his blue eyes piercing into my soul, I couldn't help but gasp. He reached his hands out towards me as I saw dark, shadowy hands reaching towards him. He yelled in pain and looked to me, his eyes filled with anguish, but I was so frightened all I could do was stand and stare.

"Only you can save this world...save me Naomi...please."

"I-I can't, I'm not strong enough," I whimpered slightly my eyes beginning to well with tears.

"Then take my strength...and that of all whom believe in you."

I immediately stopped crying as wings...brilliant white wings shot out from his back and he broke through the darkness that held him. He flew towards me, embracing me in his strong arms.

"Let me be your strength, Naomi."

I felt my heart pounding in my chest, I couldn't breathe, I was to shocked. Why was I dreaming about this. As if speaking with out my control I murmured softly to him, "I thought you hated me?" He looked at me a smiled, "I could never hate you...everyone needs you. I need you."

I had to fight to breathe as the blazing light began to take over the shadows. At first the white light came from us but it spread, drowning out the darkness and finally it was so bright I could no longer see. When I opened my eyes again the bright sun was in my face.

* * *

YAY CHAPTER 2...sorry it took so long , I suffered a back injury that kept me from going to my computer. Please R&R PRETTY PLEASE , and Another special Thanks to my Editor Mr.BunnyButtons

also pretty soon i'm makeing a site that will have charater pics of my stories i will give the URLShortly


	3. Big Sorry

Very...Very Big Apology, if it weren't for the fact that I cant use the computer for long we'd all have another happy chapter of (Teach me to fly) AND the (day you saw me) but as this is no longer the case I will not be able to put up another chapter until my b/f gets a writing program on his computer...cries I would like more than anything to do another chapter, the words are just swimming in my head, but for me times are pretty rough with paying bills (don't it suck when your parents kick you out ) so like I said, I'm looking for a writing program for my b/fs computer...the day that happens will be the day a new chapter will be up again...another big sorry


End file.
